


Alehouse Games

by ifinkufreaky



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Multi, slap/lick/fondle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: I received a "Slap/Kiss/Fondle" prompt for the Last Kingdom boys. Specifying that I was a victorious warrior (female) returning to Winchester. Enjoy.





	Alehouse Games

I see Uhtred and his men are in their usual place, gathered at one end of a table near the street. Finan sits next to his Lord on one side, and so I swing my leg over the bench in the open space next to Sihtric. The boy grins up at me in shy recognition. I take the horn cup from his hand and swallow down the rest of its contents.

“Welcome, news of your success precedes you,” Uhtred says, raising his own cup. “Congratulations on your triumph in Northumbria. Just make sure not to move on Bebbanburg without me, yes?”

All I can do is give a nod before Finan cuts in.

“Surprised t’see you here,” he adds, ale already loosening his lips, “don’t you usually go straight to the brothel?”

I grin at him before I reply, settling on the bench with one leg curled under me. “I’m in the mood for men tonight,” I announce, draping my arm across the table with the command of a queen. “Will you three play a game with me?”

Finan’s eyes positively brim with anticipation. I’ve seen him watching me with women in the brothel before, at other times that our paths have crossed in Winchester. I know he’s been wondering what my touch might feel like, after seeing how well it pleases the whores.

Uhtred tries to hide his excitement better, but I can hear it straining under his voice. “It depends on the game…?”

“I learned this one in Scotland, in another house of ill repute.” I catch Sihtric’s eye as I take my time explaining. His darkened lids are wide and rapt, and his body is angling closer to mine. “The three of you will close your eyes, and offer me your bodies.” I smirk at the way Uhtred shifts in his seat at the very idea. “It doesn’t take long, and I promise you can trust me.” Finan’s face shows nothing but eagerness. “I am simply going to choose one of you to kiss,” my gaze flit back to Sihtric, “one of you to slap,” Finan snorts a laugh, “and one of you to… fondle.”

Uhtred’s eyes get a little lidded. “I can accept these terms.” He looks to his men, who both nod their agreement. “And then do we get to return the favor?”

“You can have the next turn,” I reply, tossing my head. “If you’re not opposed to kissing your oathmen.” Sihtric giggles. “Or maybe you’d prefer to give them the fondle.”

“Oh, we do enough of that on the road,” Finan remarks, pausing a beat for another laugh. “Perhaps instead we can take this back to the brothel next. Find a few more players there, of the female variety? It sounds like the kind of game Sihtric’s woman would love.”

The poor boy blushes. He’s really got it bad for that woman. Not that I can blame him; she’s one of my favorites too.

“Perhaps. Or maybe one of you might want to take me somewhere more private after a while. The girls don’t take too kindly to me… distracting the men when they’re trying to make some coin themselves.”

“I’d forgotten how bold you are,” Uhtred comments, trying to hide his face in his cup. “You’re really so confident one of us will choose to bed you.”

I shake my head. “No, it’s going to be _my_ choice, Lord Uhtred.” I catch my tongue between my teeth as I shoot him a playful grin. “Eyes closed, boys. Let me start making my decision.”

Sihtric and Finan comply instantly. Uhtred needs to hold my gaze a moment longer before letting his lids fall. I am instantly sure that he’s one that will keep on fighting for control even if I get him into bed.

I turn my gaze to Sihtric. He’s sure to be easier, more compliant. In fact... “Your woman, last time I bought her a drink, she told me about a few things that you like,” I whisper in Sihtric’s ear. When I slap his face, the shiver that runs through his whole body is all the confirmation I need. She and I could have a lot of fun with him tonight.

Finan’s rich brogue interrupts my thoughts. “I was sure Uhtred was going t’be the one getting your slap,” he guffaws.

“No peeking,” I snarl, though as I turn on him I can see that his eyes are still closed.

His hands spread wide, protesting his innocence. “Wouldn’t dream of it, m’Lady.”

“Yes, following the rules, that’s what Finan is known for,” I tease as I step around the table to get closer to him.

“Now you’ve got my reputation confused with Lord Uhtred’s,” he fires back. Does the man ever miss a beat? “Me, I always do just as I’m told.”

“Then hold still.”

He turns toward the sound of my voice, rotating on the bench until one leg splays up and his chest can face me where I stand behind him. He looks adorable, like a pup eager to be pet as he turns his blind face up and waits.

His hair has grown out from the shorn look he was wearing the last time I had seen him. It’s rich, enviably thick, and I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks. I thread my fingers through the crop and run my nails lightly back and forth across his scalp. It slips like silk and Finan bends his neck to follow my movements as I indulge the impulse to fondle.

“You can tug on that all night long,” he groans, “if you’d like to come back home with me, love. I’ve been told it makes for an excellent hand-hold, when I’m pleasin’ a woman.”

The offer is tempting. I take hold of the roots at his crown and tug his head back a little roughly. I hear the air suck in through his teeth but he doesn’t protest. I’d like to play with him more. But we still have the current game to finish.

Uhtred’s smug smile shows that he already knows which action is left for him. He purses his lips but I’m not making it as easy as that. I dispense with any shyness, mounting his lap head-on.

He makes a little surprised noise but keeps his eyes closed. Rising to the challenge, he runs both hands up my thighs as they wrap around him. He might be going for my ass, but the two daggers I keep strapped to my hips block his path. I toy with him, brushing my face close to his, watching him lean first one way, then another in chase of my lips.

When I finally let him catch me he is bold, slipping his tongue past my teeth to taste me fully. I suck it just a little, and nip at his lip before letting him go. Then his hands do claim my ass, before I can rise to dismount.

“And so the game ends,” Uhtred says with pride, like somehow this means he has won. “Have you made your decision?”

I lean in, brushing my nose against his cheek before speaking directly into his ear. “The game has only just begun.”


End file.
